Southern Siblings
by Green Lepard
Summary: Alice Lee Cloud Threadgoode born in 1856, now 53 years old, was holding a blond, curly haired, crystal blue-eyed baby girl in her arms. Her ninth child and fifth daughter. Imogene Louise Threadgoode. That's what she and William James Threadgoode her husband and senior of six years, had decided upon. Now they had ten children to support. Edward and Leona, though they were prac


Alice Lee Cloud Threadgoode born in 1856, now 53 years old, was holding a blond, curly haired, crystal blue-eyed baby girl in her arms.

Her ninth child and fifth daughter. Imogene Louise Threadgoode. That's what she and William James Threadgoode her husband and senior of six years, had decided upon.

Now they had ten children to support. Edward and Leona, though they were practically grown, Estella (Essie) Rue, the twins Mildred and Patricia (Patsy) Ruth, Cleo, James Lee or Buddy as everyone called him, Virginia (Ninny) whom they took in when the poor thing became orphaned, Julian and now Imogene.

Edward was becoming a responsible and respectable young man. Just like his father. Leona was self centered. Essie Rue and the twins were learning how to flirt like ladies. Cleo was quiet, but a gentleman. The same was with Ninny, but a lady. Julian was the prankster and got in trouble all of the time. He was considered the hothead of the family. Little did they realize what was coming.

Now Buddy, Buddy was 8 years old and already charming the ladies. Blond, wavy hair and blue eyes. And how he adored his new baby sister!

Yes. The children sure we're good children all around. A bundle of emotions every day. It would be very trying at times, but being a Southern family in a large home in the Alabaman countryside, you have to expect that sort of thing.

Mama Threadgoode noticed Julian was more devilish in the following months. The other children just stared around at Imogene in her crib. They had seen plenty of babies before, but something about this one was different. Her big blue eyes seemed to be full of life. They thought the same of her lungs at night. And her curls! They were the cutest curls!

Mama knew Julian was jealous. To an extent, all the children were. But that's what happens when there's a new baby in the family. And a large one at that.

Poor Julian was the youngest for a few years now. Just out of toddlerhood, the attention of being the mischievous youngster was no longer on him. At least, he thought, he was still the youngest boy. And he'd live up to that title.

Alice chuckled as she cradled her child. Buddy had seemed to have taken a real shine to Imogene. He even started calling her "Idgie". A nice nickname. But for now, she'd call her Imogene.

Five years had passed. Idgie was five and Buddy was thirteen. "Buddy! Buddy! Piggy-back!" "What's the magic word, Idgie?" Buddy was already on his knees in the grass. "Pleeeaaaase?" The little girl clambered onto the boy's back. Idgie had an equal fondness for Buddy. They were inseparable.

Mama watched on her children playing airplane in the great backyard. Mildred and Patsy Ruth, Ninny and Cleo were all close. The four of them played tag together. Leona was sewing with Essie Rue. Edward, now in his early 20's, was chasing Julian all around trying to retrieve a love letter he had been writing back to his sweetheart.

Mama thought about how each of her children were different, yet still got along alright except for Leona and Idgie. Leona was fussy about her looks, her clothes, her hair, _her_. Idgie hated taking baths. She fought her mama to wear dresses on Sunday's. She mostly wore Buddy's old clothes. Her hair was an unkempt, curly mess. Idgie didn't seem to care even if she got made fun by other children for looking like a boy. But Leona cared.

Mama noticed that the freckles from her side of the family had developed on Idgie's button face.

Idgie's chubby toddler fingers dug into Buddy's shoulders. "Buddy! I can't hang on! You're running too fast!" But before Buddy could stop, with a look of distress and guilt, Idgie fell off his back. He was getting tall, but was hunched over anyway. It was still a dangerous fall for a 5 year old.

The family gathered round a crying Idgie. "That hurt, Buddy!" "I'm sorry Idgie. I should've been more careful. You ok?" Idgie wiped the tears as everyone except Leona helped her up. She hated being hurt in front of anyone and the attention was on her. Her face turned red. Julian started to taunt her. Mama told him to hush up and tapped him on the head.

Leona stood like the Statue of Liberty, but not nearly so welcoming. "A young lady shouldn't run around like a wild animal on her wild animal brother!" Buddy, embarrassed like Idgie and his temper rising, retorted, "And a proper, kind _grown_ lady shouldn't comment on another little lady's, a _child's_ , shortcomings!"

"Now that's enough children! Your father will be home soon. Everyone inside, now. Sipsey's got supper ready." Mama herded her children across the green grass and up the porch steps and through the screen door. "Lord!", she thought. She was glad He gave her the patience to discipline and love this band of hooligans.


End file.
